Por siempre juntos (Alucard x Seras)
by sheblunar
Summary: La pequeña draculina guarda grandes sentimientos hacia su maestro pero el empieza a recordar viejos momentos al lado Mina lo que provoca que tenga cierta inquietud al estar cerca de ella.


_POR SIEMPRE JUNTOS.._

En la mansión Hellsing se encontraban en calma por primera vez después después de años, el conde se encontraba en sus aposentos mientras descansaba y viejos recuerdos venían a el

 **Rumania 1450**

 _En el gran castillo del conde Vlad Tepes más conocido como Drácula, se encontraban el conde junto con la chica que había logrado atrapar su corazón, se encontraban en uno de los jardines del castillo sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol_

 _-¿Seguro que estas bien?-preguntaba la chica de una gran cabellera rubia que le llegaba hasta la espalda y con grandes ojos azules que cautivaban al conde, mientras estaba recostaba en el pecho del conde cómodamente_

 _-Sí, mi bella Mina-dijo Vlad mientras acariciaba la cabellera rubia de su compañera-Me sorprendes-mientras la abrazaba tiernamente-No seres una chica valiente o demasiado idiota-mientras reía bajo_

 _-¿Por qué?-pregunto ella mientras miraba esos ojos carmesí mientras fruncía el ceño_

 _-Después de que te contara todo, sigues aquí conmigo-dijo Vlad mientras miraba hacia los flores-Sigues amando a un monstruo_

 _-Porque tú tienes mi corazón-dijo Mina mientras ponía la mano en el lugar donde se encontraba su corazón-Además no eres un monstruo, eres mi amado conde-mientras sonreía cálidamente_

 _-Y tú amada mía siempre serás mi condesa, la cual es dueña de mi corazón-dijo Vlad mientras dejaba un beso en la mejilla de Mina logrando sonrojarla_

 _-Vlad-dijo Mina mientras cambiaba de lugar para poder estar enfrente del él y así poder mirarlo a los ojos-Tengo algo que decirte-mientras lo miraba nerviosa-Yo…-pero antes de poder completar su frase fueron interrumpidos por un grito_

 _-¡MINA!-se escuchó un grito desde la entrada del castillo_

 _-Jhonatan-djo ella asustada_

 _-Ve a esconderte yo me encargo-dijo Vlad mientras le ayudaba a levantarse-No te alejaran de mi lado y por ninguna razón salgas-mientras la miraba a los ojos_

 _-Pero-dijo Mina asustada_

 _-Vete ahora-dijo Vlad mientras caminaba hacia la entrada del castillo-Yo estaré bien-mientras le sonreía para calmar a su pequeña condesa_

 _-De vuélveme a Mina-dijo Jonathan mientras miraba con furia a Vlad-Ella es mi mujer-mientras apretaba el mango de su bayoneta-Ante la ley de Dios es mia_

 _-No me hagas reír Mina dejo de ser tuya desde hace mucho tiempo, elle me pertenece ahora-dijo Vlad mientras reía-Ella ahora es mi mujer y la ley de tu dios no aplica en mi-mientras reía_

 _-No dejare que siga un minuto más en este castillo-dijo Jonathan mientras miraba a Vlad_

 _-No dejare que te la lleves-dijo Vlad mientras estaba listo para atacar al intruso mientras la miraba con furia una pelea empezó donde el conde tenía la ventaja pero en un instante Jonathan logro confundir al conde y aprovecho esa oportunidad para disparar una estaca en el corazón del conde pero ninguno de los dos se percató que Mina veía aquella pelea, en el momento en que Jonathan iba acabar con la vida de Vlad, Mina se interpuso entre ellos dos provocando que ella fuera la que recibiera la estaca dejando en shock tanto al conde como a Jonathan_

 _-Creo que te desobedecí-dijo Mina mientras miraba Vlad y caía lentamente al suelo pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo Vlad logro atraparla en sus brazos y sostenerla sobre su regazo_

 _-Idiota-le dijo Vlad mientras miraba a la chica y luego a Jonathan-Sera mejor que escapes te estoy dando oportunidad que te escondas humano-mientras abrazaba a Mina-Llevaras en tu conciencia que eres el culpable de esto_

 _-Pero tu serás el culpable de su muerte, tú la destinaste a este conde-dijo Jonathan mientras tiraba la bayoneta-Solo será tu culpa-mientras se alejaba del lugar dejando a los dos amantes solos_

 _-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-le pregunto molesto-Yo podía quitármelo de encima-mientras acariciaba su mejilla_

 _-No quería verte morir mi amado conde-dijo débil Mina-No podía ver morir a la persona que más amo-mientras tosía un poco de sangre_

 _-¿CREES QUE AMI ME GUSTA VER MORIR A LA MUJER QUE AMO?-dijo Vlad mientras miraba a Mina, estaba frustrado ya que no la podía convertir en una draculina-Eres una idiota_

 _-Lose-dijo ella mientras soltaba una pequeña risa-Yo siempre te amare mi amado conde, siempre te amaremos-mientras poco a poco cerraba los ojos-y en cualquier vida estaremos juntos-mientras suspiraba sus últimas palabras_

 _-¡MINA!-grito con dolor el conde al ver que su amada poco a poco dejaba este mundo-Juro que te vengare mi amada-mientras la besaba por última vez y abrazaba su cuerpo mientras lagrimas carmesí recorrían su mejilla_

 **Tiempo actual…**

-Maestro-dijo Seras mientras trataba de despertarlo ya que veía que él estaba sufriendo además de que su ama los estaba buscando

-¿Mina?-pregunto el mientras miraba la imagen borrosa de su amada y acariciaba su mejilla logrando que la pequeña draculina se sonrojara, pero al aclarar su vista observo que no era Mina sino Seras-¿Qué haces aquí chica policía?-mientras la miraba molesto y frustrado-

-Nuestra ama nos ha mandado llamar-dijo Seras nerviosa mientras sentía la fría mirada de su maestro-¿Maestro, quien es Mina?-pregunto curiosa

-No vuelvas a mencionar su nombre-dijo Alucard molesto mientras la tomaba por su camisa-Eso a ti no te incumbe chica policía-y la soltaba dejándola caer en el frio piso y lo miraba salir del cuarto-¿Por qué tuve que recordar eso?-mientras golpeaba molesto la pared y una pequeña lagrima escapaba de su ojo derecho- _Porque tienes que parecerte tanto a ella, a mí Mina-_ mientras pensaba

 **En la oficina de Integra..**

Integra Hellsing se encontraba revisando los últimos informes de las misiones que le había encargado a Alucard y a Seras

-Nos mandó a llamar ama-dijo Alucard mientras hacia una reverencia y Seras entraba daba un pequeño saludo

-Sí, necesito que vayan por algo importante-dijo Integra mientras seguía mirando los informes y le daba una pequeña miraba a Seras

-Está segura que ya es tiempo-dijo Seras mientras miraba a su jefa

-Sí, ya es tiempo de que ella venga a la mansión-dijo Integra mientras miraba con firmeza a sus siervos-De igual manera Alucard se daría cuenta-mientras fumaba uno de sus puros

-Al parecer mi ama y mi discípula me esconden algo-dijo Alucard ofendido

-Maestro yo-dijo Seras mientras lo miraba apenada

-No es nuestra culpa que estuvieras 30 años fuera, pero de alguna manera te ibas a enterar, irán por mi hija-dijo Integra mientras miraba a Alucard

-Vaya, vaya todos estos años me has engañado en decirme que eras virgen-dijo Alucard en forma sarcástica

-Eres un idiota-dijo Integra mientras sacaba su arma y le disparaba al conde-Para tu información sigo siendo virgen, tuve a mi hija rentando un vientre-mientras sonreía de forma burlona a Alucard-Crees que dejaría que quedaras libre

-Tks-dijo Alcuard y Seras solo miraba en silencio ya que no sabía de qué lado ponerse si de su amo Alucard o de la señora Integra

-Sus pertenecías ya están listas y un carro ya los está esperando-dijo Integra mientras los miraba-Encontraran a mi hija fácilmente y no quiero que le pase nada

-No se preocupe señora su hija estará en buenas manos-dijo Seras mientras hacia un saludo militar

-Vámonos chica policía-dijo Alucard mientras desaparecía en sus sombras

-¿Qué le pasa?-pregunto Integra mientras miraba a Seras

-No lose señora-dijo Seras también preocupada por las acciones de su amo-Nos veremos más tarde señora-mientras salía por la puerta

Durante el trascurso del aeropuerto las cosas eran un poco tensas ya que Alucard miraba por la ventana y por los intentos de Seras de sacarle platica ella era ignorada por su amado amo, pero las cosas se pusieron peor cuando Alcuard decidió viajar en su ataúd dejando solo a Seras, mientras tanto en la mente de Alucard viejos recuerdos de Mina venían a él como recuerdos de Seras lo que para el humor del conde no era nada bueno, ya que no quería volver a sentir esos sentimientos que una vez tuvo

-¿Qué hice mal?-se dijo así misma Seras mientas suspiraba tristemente

 _-Tú no has hecho nada malo pequeña-_ dijo Pip mientras fumaba uno de sus cigarrillos _-El estúpido vampiro no sabe apreciarte, sigo sin entender por qué te convirtió en su draculina, si estuviera ahí te llevaría lejos de el-_ mientras se cruzaba de brazos

 _-Pip, cuantas veces te he dicho que no fumes en mi mentes, es algo desesperante-_ mientras lo miraba molesta- _Sabes que siempre voy a seguir a mi maestro, si me separas de él yo voy a volver con el_

 _-Está bien ya lo apago, pero deberías de pensar en beber su sangre y ser libre-_ dijo Pip mientras terminaba de darle la última calada y tiraba el cigarrillo al suelo y lo apagaba- _Los podríamos recorrer el mundo sin la necesidad de que le tengas que rendir cuenta a ese vampiro_

-Gracias-dijo Seras mientras miraba las nubes por la ventanilla del avión- _Sabes que no hare eso, yo siempre seguiré a mi maestro pase lo que pase_

 **Oslo, Noruega..**

En una pequeña cabaña cerca de un lago se encontraba una joven de nos mas de 20 años de cabellera rubia platinada como la de su madre y con unos grandes ojos de color ver se podría decir que era la viva imagen de Integra, se encontraba leyendo un viajo diario mientras esperaba a las personas que su madre había mandado por ella

-Joven ama, las personas que su madre mando no tardaran en llegar-dijo el guardaespaldas de la joven

-Gracias Alan-dijo la joven mientras sonreía-Lose mamá acaba de hablarme

-No hay de que señorita Amelia-dijo Alan mientras se quedaba mirando el libro que leía su ama-¿interesante lectura?-mientras lograba leer un nombre en la portada del libro

-Más que interesante, trágica-dijo Amelia mientras miraba una de las fotos que había dentro del libro-Al principio es hermosa y habla de un amor puro pero la historia se queda inconclusa-mientras dejaba el libro aun lado

-Venga, vamos adentro-dijo Alan mientras le ayudaba a parase y entrar a la casa

-Gracias Alan-dijo Amelia mientras seguía a su guardaespaldas y mayordomo

Después de unos minutos Alucard y Seras llegaron a la pequeña cabaña en donde se encontraba Amelia Hellsing quien ya los esperaba con un pequeño bocadillo

-Al fin ha llegado-dijo Amelia mientras sonreía-Me alegra volver a verte Seras-y miraba al gran vampiro-Por lo que veo él debe ser el maestro del que me has hablado este tiempo-mientras reía por las acciones de la pequeña draculina

-Maestro-dijo Seras mientras lo miraba-Ella es la señorita Amelia Marie Hellsing, señorita Amelia mi maestro Alucard

-No necesito que nos presentes Mina-dijo Alucard volviendo llamar Mina a Seras provocando en esta una cierta molestia

 _-¿Por qué me volvió a llamar Mina?-_ se preguntó a si misma Seras

-Alan, porque no llevas a que Seras conozca la ciudad-dijo Amelia mientras lo miraba-Tengo una larga charla que hacer con Alucard

-Como ordene mi señora-dijo Alan mientras tomaba una sombrilla-Sígame señorita Victoria-mientras tomaba su mano suavemente logrando que Alucard los viera molesto provocando que soltara un ligero gruñido

-Maestro-dijo Seras mientras lo miraba pidiendo permiso

-Puedes ir-dijo Alucard sin mirarla

-No tardaremos mi señora-dijo Alan mientras llevaba a que Seras conociera la ciudad

-Como esta tan segura de que no le hare nada-dijo Alucard mientras sonreía arrogante-Puedo tomar tu sangre en un instante y ahora tu serias quien servirías a mi

-Por dos cosas-dijo Amelia mientras sonreía de igual manera y levantaba dos dedos-La primera porque si me llegaras a tocar tan siquiera un cabello mi madre se encargaría de volverte a encerrar en ese calabazo de donde no podrás salir y segundo mandaría una orden a mi guardaespaldas Alan para que asesinara a tu pequeña draculina-mientras tomaba un poco de té y veía que el conde se tensaba un poco-Sería una lástima Seras Victoria es una gran chica además de que me cae bien

-Tsk, tu madre sí que te ha educado bien-dijo Alucard molesto-De que quieres hablar

-Quiero darte esto-dijo Amelia mientras le daba el diario de Mina Harker-Esto te pertenece, debo decirte que tienes que leer de principio a fin y pido perdón por haberlo leído pero siempre me intereso saber sobre Mina-mientras lo miraba a o los ojos-Te daré tiempo para que lo leas-mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia su cuarto dejando Alucard solo

-Mina-dijo Alucard mientras miraba el viejo diario al abrirlo se encontraba con una pintura de ella-Si estuvieras aquí mi amada Mina-mientras tocaba la pintura-Son tan parecidas pero a la vez tan diferentes-dejo la foto aun lado y empezó a leer el diario desde los momentos en que se conocieron y donde luchaban por su amor pero una parte en especial llamo la atención del conde

 _1450 Diario de Mina Harker_

 _Últimamente no me he sentido bien, después de mucha insistencia de mi padre y Jonathan fui al doctor en donde descubrí mis sospechas, voy a tener un hijo de mi amado conde, tuve que pagarle mucho al doctor para que guardara mi secreto, tengo tanto miedo de que Jonathan me haga algo y de que mi conde se enfade, pero sé que amara a este pequeño como yo ya lo amo, en una semana lo ver y le diré toda la verdad, sé que con el estaremos a salvo y pronto estaremos lejos de Jonathan y de mi familia, la cual no entiende que a la persona que amos es a Vlad._

-Por qué no me lo dijiste Mina-dijo Alucard mientras pequeñas lágrimas carmesí recorrían sus mejillas-Por eso estabas tan nerviosa esa vez, chica tonta

-Esa no es manera de hablar de la persona a la que dices amar-dijo Amelia mientras llegaba a la sala con un pequeño cofre en sus manos

-Ese es mi asunto-dijo Alucard-¿Cómo lo conseguiste?-refiriéndose al diario

-En uno de mis viajes a Transilvania lo encontré y también esto-dijo Amelia mientras le enseñaba el cofre, esto te pertenece-mientras lo miraba-Sabes que Seras Victoria es la reencarnación de Mina pero debes entender que ella no es tu Mina, así que no desperdicies esta oportunidad que se te ha dado, vuelve amar y protegerla-mientras lo miraba-No dejes que ese orgullo de vampiro te domine

-Mañana en a primera hora saldremos hoy descansen-dijo Amelia mientras miraba a Alucard

-Lo que diga joven ama-dijo Alucard mientras daba una pequeña reverencia

-Hemos llegado mi señora-dijo Alan mientras llegaba con Seras en brazos ya que se encontraba inconsciente

-¿Qué rayos paso Alan?-pregunto Amelia mientras se acercaba a ellos y revisaba a Seras

-Nada grave-dijo Alan mientras lo miraba y luego al vampiro que no tenía una buena cara

-Dices que no pasó nada grave pero mi draculina se encuentra inconsciente-dijo Alucard mientras apretaba los puños

-Ella se encuentra bien solo necesita un poco de sangre y descansar-dijo Alan mientras la llevaba a unos de los cuartos que tenían preparados para ellos pero fue detenido por Alucard quien tomo delicadamente a Seras y la llevaba al cuarto

-Mi señora-dijo Alan mientras miraba a Amelia

-Déjalos él sabe lo que hace, espero que esta vez no lo arruines-dijo Amelia mientras sonreía-Prepara mis cosas nos iremos mañana a primera hora-mientras se dirigía a su cuarto

 **Con Alucard y Seras..**

Al llegar al cuarto observo el ataúd de Seras ya estaba abierto así que con sumo cuidado la recostó en él y se dedicó a observarla

-Te busque tanto tiempo y por fin vuelves a mis brazos-dijo Alucard mientras acariciaba su mejilla

- _Tch, vampiro pervertido_ -dijo Pip mientras se hacía presente

-Veo que mi draculina ha adoptado una mascota-dijo Alucard mientras reía del capitán

- _No soy ninguna mascota_ -dijo molesto Pip

-Claro que lo eres, si no fuera así porque te seguiría conservando-dijo Alucard mientras le sonreía y seguía acariciando la mejilla a Seras

- _Al menos yo fui su primer beso_ -dijo Pip orgulloso

-¿Estás seguro de eso?-dijo Alucard un poco molesto-Pero yo seré su primer hombre en su vida-mientras besaba los labios de Seras- Así que será mejor que no vuelvas a molestar a mi draculina

- _Tsk_ -dijo Pip mientras desaparecía

-Esta vez no te perderé Mina, no mi Seras Victoria-dijo Alucard mientras volvía a besarla

Alucard se quedó con Seras hasta que despertara mientras el vigilaba de su sueño

-Maestro-dijo Confundida Seras al verlo en la habitación con ella

-Veo que has despertado Seras-dijo Alucard mientras la miraba

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?-pregunto ella

-Solo quería ver como seguía y darte algo de comer-dijo Alucard mientras le extendía una bolsa de sangre

-Gracias maestro-dijo Seras mientras tomaba la sangre

-Alucard-dijo el

-¿Disculpe?-pregunto ella

-De ahora en adelante me llamaras Alucard-dijo el mientras sacaba de su gabardina un collar con un rubi y lo ponía en el cuello de Seras-Dejaras de ser mi draculina

-Pero maestro, digo Alucard yo nunca dejare su lado-dijo Seras sonrojada

-Me gusta escuchar eso-dijo Alucard mientras se acercaba lentamente a Seras-dejaras de ser mi draculina para convertirte en mi mujer-mientras la volvía a besarla y tomarla desprevenida-Eres la luz en este camino de oscuridad que recorro pero a tu lado ya no habla más oscuridad-mientras dejaba un tierno beso en su mano-Así que permíteme que esta noche seas mía y para todo la eternidad-mientras la recostaba en el ataúd y volvía a besarla y ella correspondía aquellos besos con todo el amor que tenía guardado hacia su maestro

A la mañana siguiente habían tomado un vuelo privado hacia Inglaterra donde ya los estaba esperando Integra

-Tengo lo que me pidió joven ama-dijo Alan mientras le pasaba un sobre a Amelia

-Gracias Alan-dijo Amelia mientras abría el sobre y sonreía- A mi madre le agradara ver esto-y posaba su mirada en los dos vampiros que se encontraban durmiendo frente a ella-Al parecer el conde ya encontró a su amor perdido-y veía como Alucard sostenía de la cintura a Seras y ella tenía su cabeza apoyada en su pecho

 **Tiempo Después…**

En las catacumbas de la mansión Hellsing se encontraba una pequeña niña de no más de cinco años con unos grandes ojos carmesí y una gran cabellera negra, vestía un pequeño camisón blanco, había despertado demasiado temprano y se había aburrido de estar en su ataúd así que fue con la abuela Integra para jugar con ella pero al ver que estaba muy ocupada le mando una mirada ve a molestar a tu padre se dirigía hacia el cuarto de sus padres al llegar al ver que la puerta estaba cerrada decidió usar la habilidad que había entrenado con padre noches anteriores

-Lo logre-dijo la pequeña emocionada y se dirigió al gran ataúd que estaba en el centro del cuarto

-¿Qué haces despierta Mina?-dijo una sombre detrás de la pequeña y la tomaba por el camisón

-Hola papí-dijo la pequeña Mina mientras le daba una gran sonrisa logrando mostrar sus pequeños colmillos-No tenía sueño-pero un pequeño bostezo escapo logrando que Alucard riera-Ven vamos a dormir

-Está bien papí-dijo Mina mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de su padre-Eres igual que tu madre-mientras acariciaba su cabellera, se dirigió al ataúd en donde se encontraba su compañera vida profundamente dormida-¿Que hare con ustedes dos?-mientras suspiraba y recostaba con cuidado a su pequeña niña que de inmediato se fue acurrucar con su madre y el conde daba una pequeña sonrisa-Me encargare de que nadie les haga daño-dejando un beso en las frente de cada una de ellas y volvió a retomar su sueño mientras abrazaba a Seras, después de mucha espera el conde jamás volvería a estar solo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Espero que les agrade este pequeño One-shot y muchas gracias por leerlo


End file.
